<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wandering Soul: The Collected Letters and Journals of a Vestige by RelentlessEndurance</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851976">Wandering Soul: The Collected Letters and Journals of a Vestige</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance'>RelentlessEndurance</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, sometimes you just have to write a character journal u kno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The letters and journal of one Andeyle Silverbreeze, sometime known as the Vestige, spanning her journey from sacrifice to hero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 14th Sun's Height, 582</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>14th Sun's Height, 582</b>
</p><p>
  <i>My darling Tan're,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You will forgive me for addressing you in this fashion. In a perfect world, I would have come to see you in person before leaving off. Though, in a perfect world, I would not have to leave at all. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>You are too aware of course, that my mother, lacking other options, turned to the Emberheart family to seek a 'proper' match for me - found in their son, Kalen Emberheart. You are also very aware how little I desire to marry this mer, who, if rumours are to be believed, is as cruel as his father is known to be. But of course, mother had eyes naught for my well being, but for the advancement of the house - as it is true a union of our families would be fortuitous for us both. Which is no doubt why the elder Lord Emberheart agreed to it, and his son perfectly willing to go along with it despite my reputation.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And knowing me, my dear Tan're, this would not do. Yesterday was to be the meeting that would seal the arrangement, something that required my presence. My mother was a fool for thinking I'd be in any way cooperative, even after our latest screaming match. She thinks that I can be worn down and so often insists on attempting so, but while that may have worked with father - I am more stubborn than he ever was. So of course, I fled, ran, stole myself away to our favorite beach for the rest of that day and night. I did not return until I knew she would be to rest. For I knew she would be angry, but I know her enough that (normally) allotting time for her to cool down will ease the situation. You and I both know this song and dance well.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Apparently I severely miscalculated this time, Tan're. Even on the morn, with time to level her head, she was livid. It was a screaming match unlike any we've ever had. I'm fairly certain they could hear us all the way in Alinor! </i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was a confrontation that nearly ended in bloodshed - and I am not exaggerating. If Gawene hadn't walked in when she did I think mother may have strangled me to death. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Mother stormed off, telling me she was going to speak with the Emberheart's again and that if I did not cooperate this time, she'd make me regret it. This isn't really the first time she's made such a threat - but well, usually they are veiled and ultimately empty (you cannot simply kill your heir after all!). But this time, darling cousin, I knew in my bones that it was not an empty threat.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>There is no way I will let myself be bound to a cruel man, no way I will let my spirit be broken. As soon she left, I hurried to pack my things and begone - just what I need and little else. I fled and as of writing this letter, I am hiding in Alinor - the Rosesong's were kind enough to house me and not question why it must be kept secret. Bless them; should you run into any of them the next you are in Alinor, treat them very kindly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>As loathe as I am to do  this - I have chosen to depart Summerset. I intend to lay low for a while, establish myself elsewhere (likely Auridon, though I am not wholly certain yet), amass savings so as to not have to worry about depending on anyone, and eventually find some way to return. Perhaps I shall seek out the Antiquarian circle? Or perhaps the mage's guild? We shall see. I am to meet on the morrow with a somewhat mysterious benefactor. Their desires are unclear, the messenger who was sent was tight lipped, but perhaps I can bargain some sort of deal with them. Wish me luck!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Forward your response to Vukhel Guard, as that is likely my first stop regardless of anything else.</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <i>All my love, and all my apologies,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Andeyle</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 17 Sun's Height 582</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where do I even begin?</p><p>I was approached by a stranger with an offer. I should have known better... But I was in a corner. I had little time to hesitate. The Rosesongs are kind people, but I would have been discovered soon enough. And it would have brought my mother's wrath on them, and they hardly deserve that fate. So I gambled, believing if there was trouble I could see myself out of it.</p><p>How foolish I was.</p><p>I went to the meeting place that morning - barely got a look at the face of this benefactor before I was I was taken by surprise. I saw they had a gag on their mouth and their hands were tied - and then nothing. </p><p>My awareness returned later, as I was being dragged down steps, bound in chains - where I was precisely, I could not say (though it did seem to resemble where I ended up). I was forced upon a sacrificial altar. I remember the knife coming down, and then... The pain of a blade to my heart, the drift of my life leaving me, then nothing. </p><p>Then I awoke in Coldharbour. Yes, that Coldharbour - the facet of Molag Bal's domain. I recall a few scant accounts of this place in my family's vast archives, though nothing that could truly prepare me for well - being sacrificed and awaking there in a cell. </p><p>Now, that all sounds wild enough - but it got only stranger from there.</p><p>I awoke in a cell in what I now know to be Coldharbour, a facet of Molag Bal's realm in Oblivion. I was released from this cell by another prisoner - a Nordic woman named Lyris Titanborn. She is an impressive woman - was? At any rate, the next part of this sounds like something out of a novel, and had I not been the one to experience it, would hardly believe it to have happened. We fought our way out of the prison, easily enough - Lyris is quite capable with an axe and I still had my spells - and into Coldharbour proper. I won't bore with too many details, but Lyris was intent on rescuing a man known as 'The Prophet', as he was apparently (and now I know it to be so) the best chance of leaving that place. </p><p>So that is precisely what we did - again, I'm not over-eager to go over the details. There is something about dying, waking up, and coming back that has just unseated me; and I am still trying to process it all. We enlisted the aid of a strange man named Cadwell - and I want to make special note of this, for he appears to be someone who lives, and even more importantly - survives in Coldharbour; which, after all I've heard of the God of Schemes and his affairs - I find to be quite impressive. A pity we did not bring him along, or even could have, for he is someone I would most like to get to know. </p><p>At any rate, he helped Lyris and I navigate our way though to the Prophet, whom we freed via putting Lyris in his place in the prison. There was little other option, and she was willing to do it, but it still bothers me to have left behind someone who without her aid I most assuredly would still be trapped in that accursed place. </p><p>And what a place - it felt like Nirn, but not in a comforting manner, and it was bereft of life. Those who were trapped were hollow shells of people, driven to madness. And it was so very cold.</p><p>I have always hated the cold.</p><p>The Prophet and I both escaped - but where he ended up, I can't say ("In a city near the sea, in a land of eternal spring. The air smells of the ocean, and of markets, and gardens." Could be Auridon, perhaps? We shall see.). I awoke in an unfamiliar place - a little island called Khenathri's Roost. It is a little island off the coast of Elswyer, and last I heard the Dominion was planning to attempt some sort of negotiation. A lovely place, dotted with moon sugar farms and boasting some of the loveliest beaches I have seen - at least, what I have had the pleasure of looking at thus far. As for the Prophet, I am uncertain where he ended up - he is not sure either. At least he was not when he spoke to me in a vision. </p><p>I would say that is such an odd sentence to write, but given everything I've accounted so far... Its not the strangest thing. </p><p>At any rate, he seems to think it best I go on with my business for now - and I am inclined to agree. In a weird way, this has all worked out in my favor - Khenarthi's Roost is the last place my mother would think to send agents to look for me - a perfect place to lay low a while whilst she attempts to search for me. Presuming she even does, of course.</p><p>I shall see if I can be of any use around here. Endear myself to the people here, make some sort of connections - I am sure I will need them in the coming months? Years, potentiality. And if its anything I know how to do, it is </p><p>Auri-el preserve me, I sound like my mother.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Entry is post 'Soul Shriven in Coldharbour'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 18th Sun's Height 582</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I have always found solace in the serene atmosphere of a beach in the early morning - Summerset had no shortage of lovely beaches where one could watch the sun rise. It was always one of the few comforts I took for myself at home. And where I would go if I did not want to be found for a while.</p><p>In a way, being here in the Roost reminds me of that. The beaches here make me think of home in a way that does not evoke dread. Which is why I find myself sinking into the sand, writing this, as the sun is beginning to crest over the horizon.</p><p>I slept well on the sole basis that I have been through an ordeal and that my body could not go much further without it - but I did not sleep deep enough to escape the nightmares. Nothing revolutionary on that front - just rehashing my death on the altar; but somehow the pain was more pronounced, more acute, and even though the blood pooled underneath my lifeless body, I still felt a deep, terrible fear. Something that followed me even as I woke up, and that I am only just now starting to shake as I pen this down. There is some merit in writing out your feelings, even if there is no one from whom you can seek comfort.</p><p>Were this Summerset, I would simply find the nearest and most willing person available and quite literally sweat this out but - everyone here is a stranger. Which would not have been a problem before, but once you are killed and returned to life well - that changes.</p><p>Though, perhaps, that handsome Khajiit who rescued me from the waters - he seems quite charming, perhaps....? </p><p>Hm. I will put a pin in that one - for all his charm, he has a task and apparently thinks I will be useful for it. So I shall see what that is all about first.</p><p>After I have taken more time for myself. This is the first time I think I've been able to do this, to seek this solace, and not have to worry about going back to my mother - to being on the defensive. How upsetting, the notion that I feel safer among strangers on an island I washed up on, than in the home I know top to bottom like the back of my hand. </p><p>If I am ever so lucky as to have a family of my own, I will do everything in my power to assure that they do not have this same feeling. </p><p>-</p><p>Well, I've had a chance to collect myself, as well as had coffee and breakfast; and have had a discussion with that charming Khajiit - Razum-dar, that is. </p><p>He thinks that I should obtain the trust of the locals, and see to their needs - and once that is done, meet him in the port town that is to the north of the Island. Mistral. This seems well enough - it will keep me busy for the moment; which I feel I need more than anything. Though I do hope not to dally about this business long, as I have already altered my original trajectory a bit too much. I doubt Tan're's letter has been returned quite yet - but I am eager to hear from her, and also very anxious.</p><p>In the absence of me to take out her frustrations on, I fear that Tan're may become her target. And while my cousin is strong, and clever, and even outright scary at times - my mother has a unique way of breaking people that is unparalleled. Hopefully she has escaped that fate. At best, she has taken up with Lirreah and Zoyana, and will stay relatively safe - at worst, my mother got a hold of her after my disappearance. </p><p>I suppose I will know when I can get to Vukhel Guard.</p><p>At any rate, I have dallied long enough - I am due to at some ruins where there is apparently necromantic activities afoot. Sinister ones, that is.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sun's Height 23rd, 582</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Auri-el's sacred bosom, am I glad to be leaving!</p><p>Not that this place isn't lovely, or its residents charming (for the most part), or that I wouldn't love to spend hours and hours strolling the beach with Razum-dar, but days of running around, fighting, trying to navigate diplomatic situations - more fighting... I need a nap. I need a very long nap.</p><p>I won't bother myself with writing over details - just that while I can navigate a noble court with finesse and expertise, larger diplomatic situations are beyond my grasp, apparently. I mean. I did as well as I could given the circumstance but - still. I will stick to showing my tits to nobleman's sons and daughters to learn their secrets, eights sake.</p><p>Razum-dar seemed to think my work was satisfactory, though, which is good enough for me. I suppose I have found an ally of sorts in him - which may come in handy later on - but I believe a sort of friendship has formed as well. Which suits me just as well. Having friends is better than having allies, in every regard. </p><p>We are preparing to depart this lovely little island to head to Auridon. What is in store for me there, I am not certain. Am I going to be made of use again, or am I going to be left to my own devices now that our task here is complete? Razum-dar is making his own way to Vukhel Guard, but stated that he may see me again. Though perhaps he meant something more casual, and not business. Which I can only hope - I need a little time to establish myself before I go off trying to chase after whatever task I am abruptly handed.</p><p>Something that has been on my mind the last few days - aside from the obvious - are the Rosesong's. I wasn't in their home for more than a day, and I did my utmost to cover my tracks but given the nature of noble courts, I still worry that I may have been seen going there. And if I was seen going there, it would certainly get back to my mother. And considering the state that I left her in, I can't imagine she would be too kind to them. They are a small house, though long standing and proud, and are good people - I would hate to see her wrath befall them on my account.</p><p>It twists me up inside to think about what I could have caused by fleeing, and in the quiet hours when I am trying to fall asleep, I let myself wonder if I should have stayed - not to appease my mother, but to protect the other people who would reap consequences that they did not deserve... That would have been worth staying right?</p><p>I don't know. I don't have an answer for that at the moment. Even if I were to march right back to Summerset this instant, I think it would be too late. </p><p>If Tan're has no news for me, then perhaps I will reach out to them in a letter once I return to Vukhel Guard. If anything has happened, perhaps there can be a way to support them. Perhaps I should address their son, Aakair. He and I have known each other since our childhood, and we are friends enough - he is a reasonable and open minded man.</p><p>That seems as much as I can resolve to for now. And still the resolution brings me no relief.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Last Seed 5th, 582</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recieved Last Seed 5th, 582</p><p>Cousin Andeyle,</p><p>I hope this letter finds you in good health, and good spirits.</p><p>Your sudden departure certainly came as a surprise, but since the situation was quite urgent, I understand. Your mother, my aunt, of course, wasn't overly joyed about this. One might even say she was downright wrathful - swearing up and down that if she ever got her hands on you again she'd beat you within an inch of your life. </p><p>This is the product of the rage you experienced that encouraged your departure, I assume, and by Auri-el's light, Andeyle, it is unlike anything I have ever seen of her. I know you said that this was a newer experience for you, but eight above, I fear for what went on in that house if that was always lurking underneath.</p><p>Fear not, though - I did not reveal your letter or that I even knew you planned to leave at all - and that feigned ignorance spared me any fallback that may have come my way otherwise. She has spared Lirreah as well, as she was on an expedition into some old ruins at the time and could not have played a role in this it at all. Seems logic did not entirely leave her. </p><p>I am staying with Lirreah and Zoyana now, as I had planned to do before all this, so aside from a handful of awkward visits to inquire if I have heard from you (I told her I had not, which was true aside the first letter), your mother has kept well to herself and has seemingly, gone back to business as usual - though this time without an extra pawn to bully. </p><p>And since I know you and your soft heart quite well - yes, the Rosesong's are fine. No one seems to have noticed you stayed with them and if anyone did, your mother has not found out. Aakair did inquire of you the last I visited Alinor, seemed to be quite worried. I do not think telling him I hadn't heard from you since your departure did much to assuage him, but I was certainly not going to lie.</p><p>I eagerly await your return letter, dear cousin. I miss you quite fiercely - the days are not the same without your wit and chaos. If you plan to stay in Vukhel Guard long enough, I may find my way there. I am considering joining the Mage's Guild - I feel it will afford me more opportunity than I can get in Summerset, and I do not desire to become your mother's new favorite should she decide to replace you. </p><p>As well, if my ah - necromantic inclinations are discovered, I would much rather be as far away from her as I can manage. You know too well why.</p><p>Auri-el protect and eight guide, my dear cousin. Please, please be safe - my sister and I would very much like to see you again soon.</p><p> </p><p>Warm regards,</p><p>Tan're</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Last Seed 5th, 582</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last Seed 5th, 582</p><p>I suppose given how I ended up here, I shouldn't be too terribly surprised at strange things happening.</p><p>Still, there is something about a projection of a man you rescued from a daedric realm appearing almost first thing when you step off a boat into port, to tell you that he has found a safe place from which you can plan to defeat a daedric prince. Let us add this to the list of things I would not believe had I not experienced them myself. </p><p>At any rate, as though this was all somehow planned, the place he sought to share with me was on Auridon - an otherwise uninhabited cave that faces out to the sea, to the very southeast of this place (though blessedly not far from Vuhkehl Guard). I decided to go there first, see what this was all about, before I get properly tangled up in anything else going on here. </p><p>Well, it is a lot. First and foremost, there is something strangely cozy about the cave (the Prophet calls it 'The Harborage') - but obviously, as it is a cave, it does not have much. I will respect this man's want to stay away from the city; as someone so interesting as he would attract a fair bit more attention than someone who apparently wants to take down Molag Bal would want; but I will not submit this place to be unaccommodating - so one of my first tasks is to make that place more livable for myself and the Prophet. It is the least I can do after all.</p><p>Secondarily -- I was show visions. Of the past, specifically. </p><p>Firstly, the Prophet claims he awoke on the steps of the Abbey of the Moth Priest's (they dedicate themselves to studying the Elder Scrolls; fascinating truly! The texts we had in our library were not extensive though), with no memory of his former life. Weak and near death, they took pity on him and brought him into the fold. He dedicated his life to the study of the Elder Scrolls - though with time, this study would blind him permanently.</p><p>He claims my fate is tied with that of the Five Companions, a group who sought the Amulet of Kings so that their leader, Emperor Varen Aquilarios could become Dragonborn. Which appeared to be a deception of Mannimarco's - one of the five, and the piece of shit rat bastard that killed me. (The other companions were Lyris, the woman who helped me escape Coldharbour, and two people named Abnur Tharn and Sai Sahan. Names unfamiliar to me.)</p><p>Well, obviously, the ritual did not work - it was a ruse that Mannimarco employed to - from what I could tell, kill Varen and tear the veil between Tamriel and Oblivion. Molag Bal now employs the use of massive anchors to attempt to pull Nirn into his realm - something the Prophet called a planemeld. It would apparently be a devastating event few would survive. Something I am not inclined to doubt. </p><p>And apparently, we are going to be the ones to stop this somehow - but we need the other companions, so says the Prophet. Starting first with freeing Lyris from Coldharbour. </p><p>Perhaps it is just the strangeness of this all - but I feel I am being pulled into something I don't quite belong in. Certainly I was a piece in the story; I helped the Prophet escape Coldharbour just as much as he helped me escape; but to think I could have a part in ending such a monumental threat to all of Nirn is - well I am strong, I am capable, but I am not a legend. I am not that sort of hero. Or even a hero at all, truly. </p><p>I think it may be prudent to to at the least, make this Harborage a nicer place to be, and at the least stick around long enough to help him rescue Lyris - after all, without her neither of us would be here. It is the very least that can be done. But I do not know about this larger effort against the Lord of Schemes. That seems like the best idea, I think. </p><p>My fate is supposedly tied with theirs, but he did not say how intricately.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Last Seed 6th, 582</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Darling Tan're,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It relieves me greatly that you are alright. I confess I worried greatly, and if I am being honest, I still worry even now with your update. Knowing how my mother is, I can't imagine things will stay as they have for long; but for your sake, I will pray it be otherwise.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It is also warming to know the Rosesong's are well. I hate to think of what my mother would do to them if she found out they had aided me. They did not know the full extent of the situation - It would be wholly unfair to punish them for the crime of kindness.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Regardless, it has been - well it has been a time, Tan're. And I don't think you'd believe any of it it if I told you. We will just say due to extraordinary daedric circumstances, I ended up washed up on the island of Khenarthi's Roost; instead of my original plans to go to Auridon straight away. I suppose now it was for the best - after all, mother wouldn't think to send anyone there first. And if anyone got sent to Vukhel Guard, well, they would have turned up nothing and moved on. Hopefully.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Though perhaps, cousin, she hasn't sent anyone at all. Don't try to see if she has, either, I'd rather not put you at risk unnecessarily. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>At any rate - I have better news. I have made a friend of sorts here in Vukhel Guard, well, a couple actually - and have managed to secure a form of permanent lodging. Or least better lodgings than an inn room! Now that I am here, I am going to try to see my original plans through - I am particularly interested in seeing if the Antiquarian's Circle will have any need of me. It would be difficult, but rewarding work, I feel. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Or perhaps the Mage's Guild will have use of me? We will see.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I want you to know that I am so, so very sorry I had to leave as suddenly as I did. In hindsight, I probably could have just gone to your sister's, but - one does not think clearly when one is panicked. And I still feel like that choice would eventually have led to my doom anyhow. Please do not make yourself lonely on the account of my absence - there are still good and lovely people in the courts, and even not in the courts. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>I promise I will return once I have a suitable amount of funds to be independent. And perhaps, we can finally do something about my mother then.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In the meanwhile, please be safe, and I will do everything I can to do so as well.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>All my love, and once again all my apologies,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Andeyle</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Last Seed 10th, 582</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, the attempts at making the Harborage a little more like home have been going about as well as they could have.</p><p>The Prophet doesn't seem to mind my efforts, even welcomes some of them. Though he doesn't strike me as a man that needs luxury, he did seem appreciative that I have cultivated private spaces for us both - and a third for Lyris, (presuming our rescue attempt will be successful). Which relieves me, I am not overly fond of people who are humble to the detriment of themselves. </p><p>Now, getting furnishing and other supply to this place without causing too much of a stir is delicate work - but, thankfully, my charms have worked well enough. A finer use for my gift of speech, I think. </p><p>It is not quite home. But it will do. </p><p>That being said - its not home. And for all the grief my mother caused me, there is a part of me that wishes I could be home in Summerset right now, waking up in my bed, taking solace on its beaches. Visiting Alinor for a day, tea with the Rosesong's. Studying with Tan're. </p><p>I do not miss my mother, but I would be a fool and a liar to say I do not miss home otherwise.</p><p>I have gotten Tan're's return letter. All is as well as it could be, or it was when she wrote to me. I still worry, of course. I don't think I will be able to stop worrying. </p><p>We continue to plan Lyris' rescue. Rather, the Prophet continues to. I have occasionally offered my insight when asked - but there is little I could tell him that he did not also experience. And I haven't the foggiest notion of how to find someone in a daedric realm - that is not my area of expertise. I wish I could be of more use, but. My time to be useful will be soon enough, I imagine.</p><p>I pray with all my heart that I do not have to be more than an occasional errand girl or heavy hitter. I care little for what the scrolls have said. They can be malleable. Divination is often fickle, unpredictable. A decision as simple as if I took coffee or tea with breakfast can change a whole course. My simplest actions can have a great impact, and there needn't be more than that.</p><p>I will repay kindness granted. But I am not a hero.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Last Seed 13th, 582</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had another nightmare.</p><p>It was the same as before. I am knocked out in the Alinor tavern. I awake in chains, being dragged down the grimy stone steps. I am brought to the altar... It was my mother this time, though, not Mannimarco. Which I cannot be certain is much better or much worse. </p><p>And on top of that, I have slept ill these last few days. I am uncertain if it is the anticipation of finding Lyris, the strange accommodations, or all of the stress of dying and returning. Or perhaps it is all three.</p><p>No. It is certainly all three of these things. </p><p>And more. I know letters take time... But the longer it goes on without hearing from home, the more the worry gnaws at my mind. It is silly. It has not been enough time for my letter to have arrived, her to have sent a letter in turn, and for it to arrive. But I check the mail daily regardless.</p><p>The prophet is still figuring a means of rescuing Lyris. I know these sorts of things can be delicate, but I wish that he would hurry up. I need something to do. Something to keep my mind and hands busy. </p><p>Perhaps I should see if there is work to be had in Vukhel Guard. With the Queen here, there may be need of extra hands somewhere...</p><p>I will go in the morning. I saw Razum-dar about the last I was there, and he often has need extra hands. Perhaps I can be of use. And busy myself.</p><p>Now that I am settled, I should speak to antiquarian circle here as well. Putting feelers into the Mage's Guild would not hurt either, I think. I should cast out at every possibility. Well, almost every possibility. I still do not have any interest in becoming a part of some grand story, naturally. But perhaps I should not do that sentiment to death, or fate will elect to play a cruel joke on me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Intended to be a more stream of consciousness work through the lense of my vestige, Andeyle. </p><p>Liberty has been taken with the timeline, I intend to space out events as they make sense to me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>